Dia
de:Diafr:LumenCategory:MagicCategory:Enfeebling MagicCategory:ScrollsCategory:White Magic :Lowers an enemy's defense and gradually deals ''' elemental damage.' } |} How to Obtain *''Automatically given if you start as Red Mage (Note: This scroll is ). Merchants : Other Information ; Effect Duration: : 1 Minute (60 Seconds) : DOT damage 1hp/tic * Initial damage soft caps at 2. ; Enemy Defense Down effect: : Defense is reduced by 27/512 (5.27%) : This effect cannot be resisted except with Magic Shield. ; April 3, 2019 Version Update : "The defense down effect of the white magic spell Dia has been adjusted. Numbers in parenthesis represent the value when affected by the Corsair ability Light Shot. : Name Pre-adjustment → Post-adjustment : Dia 5% → 10%（13%) : Dia II 10% → 15%（18%) : Dia III 15% → 20%（23%） : Diaga 5% → 10%（13%）" ; Dia / Bio Priority : : Dia and Bio do not stack. Since Light and Dark are in opposition, whichever spell is higher level (requires a higher level job to use), overwrites the other. : Bio III > Dia III > Bio II > Dia II > Bio > Dia : Example: If Dia is cast, and Bio is cast afterwards, Dia will be overwritten. If Dia II is then cast, Bio will be overwritten. If Bio II is cast, Dia II will be overwritten. : Note: This is not necessarily the case for player characters who have been hit with both spells. ; Useful Macros : /ma "Dia" Casts onto current target : /ma "Dia" Casts onto last target claimed by party : /ma "Dia" ''Allows you to select a target from available NPCs ; The Meaning of Dia : The spell "Dia" comes from the Japanese release of Final Fantasy I. In the original localization of the game it was renamed as "Harm", "Hrm2", and so on. It is an abbreviation of "Dispel Undead" with the "U" in undead being an "A" in Japanese. While names in Final Fantasy XI are influenced by english, it was left as Dia to connotate with "daylight"(as per Latin-based languages) because daylight is often depicted as harmful to the undead. As such, in the localization of the FF1 remakes Harm was changed back into Dia (and animated as a blast of sunlight in graphically advanced remakes of the game to follow the theme). : Despite seeming to be a truncation of the word "diamond" in English, in Japanese the spell "Dia" bears no relationship to diamonds and is spelled and pronounced ディア(dia /diä/, "Dee-ah"), not ダイヤ(daiya /däɪjä/, "Dye-ah"). : It is worth noting that Dia was initially a Divine Magic spell, but was changed to Enfeebling Magic. The counterpart, Bio, is still a Dark Magic spell. This is why Red Mage has a Divine skill and no Divine spells (Red Mage had Flash originally as well). (it is not because they might want to use divine spells from a sub job) Application *Use of Dia in a party should be balanced with the use of Bio as the two spells overwrite each other. *Use of Dia in Campaign Battles counts toward Elemental Magic Damage in terms of rewards calculation, despite its primary use being that of enfeebling. The reward is based solely on the initial damage reported in the log, and not on the overall damage-over-time.